


Coming Home

by Lady_of_Haven



Series: Life with the Solo Triplets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, CEO triplets are coming soon, Come Marking, Consensual Everything, Consensual Somnophilia, Devoted Solo Triplets, Double Penetration, F/M, Family Drama, Family meeting, Lots of plot cause life is complicated, Mentions of hunting, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Sex while asleep/can’t think of that damn S word, Skywalker mansion, Subspace, The triplets are city boys, There are firearms mentioned in this chapter, Triplets, Vaginal Sex, Wife Kink, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: It’s November 17th, and Ben’s neck is itching but he doesn’t know why... until Kylo calls and no one know where Rey has disappeared to...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician & Kylo Ren & Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Life with the Solo Triplets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982593
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: ReylOlds





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this Yesterday, but it’s the anniversary of a loss, so I couldn’t get it done.
> 
> Life has trauma in it, and even if we see our therapist and do everything we are supposed to do, things will still affect us.
> 
> Breathe.
> 
> Feeling are not evil.
> 
> Feel it and accept the feeling as valid and keep putting one foot in front of the other. That’s what I try to do now. I’d miss too many beautiful things, if I allowed myself to wallow in despair.
> 
> Thanksgiving is coming up soon. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments.

Ben gets out of Matt’s SUV, looking at the building with a critical eye. It couldn’t be more than 4 stories high, but it sprawles.

“Kylo helped with the layout design, it’s actually eight buildings, connected by skyways and courtyards.” Matt walks shoulder to shoulder with him, in a suit for once, eyeing the lobby’s security as they cross to the reception desk.

“Hello, can I help you,” says the young woman behind the desk and Matt coughs to cover his amused laugh.

“I’m looking for Benjamin Solo’s office,” Ben plays along.

“Mr. Solo is out of the office, can I set you up with an appointment.?”

Ben nods in approval, she’ll do. “No, just call Poe and tell him I’m on my way up.”

The brothers turn as one to the executive elevator, Matt typing in the code on the keypad. “I want to reconfigure these to RFID,” he murmurs as they enter and turn to see the girl wide eyed and mouth agape. “You enjoyed that.”

Ben fights a smile until his neck starts to itch. It has been doing that a lot recently. “Has Rey seemed quiet to you lately?”

Matt pauses a moment in thought. “Putting ‘the farm to bed for the winter’ as she calls it took a lot out of her. She hasn’t had a day off in the last couple weeks.” The door opens and they step out, looking around the still empty floor. 

“Perhaps we should take her somewhere warm for a couple days,” Ben offers, thinking of their Rey in a bikini. He leads his brother to the double doors of their wing into an open reception area with a large glassed-in conference room to one side, then straight into the main office.

It’s a large space, taking up the entire depth of the building with 3 distinct work areas. Straight ahead is a formal office configuration, all very Ben. To the right, is a functional standing desk in front of a bank of monitors. And to the left there is a huge open area, desk up against the wall with shelves, containers and samples piled, ready for Kylo to use.

“Ben,” Matt begins only to be cut off.

“No, if Mom and Dad are both retiring, I am NOT leading this company by myself. The two of you are going down with me.”

There is a sitting area in the center of the room, 2 long leather couches facing each other with chairs boxing in around a large ottoman in the center.

“That looks familiar,” Matt teases. “You know if we move your desk to the left a little, we’d have room for Rey to have a workspace.”

“Her desk is down in storage,” Ben states flatly, feeling sure of where their lives are headed for the first time in his life.

“What are you doing here,” an exasperated Poe snarks behind them.

Ben shakes his head, “I told you we’d be in this week to look at the progress.”

Poe looks between the two of them and that itch is back on Ben’s neck. “You don’t know,” Poe whispers. “It’s November 17th, Ben. Where is Rey? Did you leave her alone or is Kylo with her?”

The brothers look at each other, tension rising. “What’s the significance of November 17th, Poe,” Matt growls.

“Finn said she told you about the playground, I thought you…”

They run to the elevator, Matt tossing Ben his keys as he logs into the house’s security feeds remotely. “We need to call Kylo…”

Before Matt finishes speaking Ben’s phone is ringing, the name of their brother on the ID. “Ben, I went to the farm, Rey’s not there. Finn and Rose are both concerned, apparently this is the day…’

“Her mother left her on the playground, we are heading back now. She didn’t tell us.” Ben doesn’t know whether to be heartbroken or upset.

“She told us plenty,” Matt mutters as they climb into his SUV. “We all knew how hard that was for her and so we didn’t push for details.” He rewinds the feed to 5am and watches as Rey wakes, kissing both him and Ben softly and grabbing a robe before padding down the hall to find Kylo. She does that every morning, kisses the ones that surround her then goes to find the one who’s missing. It made sleeping away from her worth it to feel her slip into his bed in the predawn light for some one on one time. He moves the timer forward to honor her privacy with his youngest brother, stopping when Kylo leaves the bed for the shower. Matt watches as his sweet girl hugs the pillow tight to her chest. “Get up and go to Kylo, baby.”

But she doesn’t, her head turns sharply, probably to the sound of the water going off and he sees her slip from the room before Kylo returns, his hips wrapped in a towel.

She pulls her robe tight and heads downstairs, slipping through the dining room to bypass him in the kitchen then heads down into the basement. She takes a sharp right turn, not turning on the lights as she heads down the hall. “Kylo, she went to the media room.”

He flips to the current media room feed and there she is, curled into the corner of their nest sofa, her head resting on her arm as she watches a movie.

He barks out a laugh, “Baby girl is watching Taken.”

Ben looks confused, “With Liam Neeson?”

They can hear a door slam over the phone as Kylo says, “She likes the strong dad movies, we’ve already talked about that, the last couple of Die Hard movies, Taken, Air Force One, After Earth… She hates mom movies. Okay, I’m heading down, get here soon.” 

Ben barely throws it in park before Matt is out the door pushing his suit off his body, and Ben follows him to the kitchen. They don’t speak as they disrobe down to their boxer briefs and head for the stairs.

Kylo has her laying between his legs, her head on his chest as she stares blankly at the screen. “She wants to finish her movie,” he whispers as he rubs her back.

Matt crawls right up her body, inhaling her neck, then kisses her head before settling in the back middle of the nest, his hands behind his neck as he watches the movie, his feet entangling with hers.

Ben sits across from her, not watching the movie at all. Just her. He used to hate watching his parents leave, all 3 of them did, but his parents had always come back. He didn’t have the paradigm to fix this and his heart was breaking on her behalf.

“Ben.”

His girl is wiping the tears from his face and he reaches up to wipe hers with his thumbs. “I don’t know what to do, Reyna.”

She leans in to kiss him softly, “Love me.”

He pulls her body to his chest, his face burying into her neck. “Forever.”

“We can’t change the past, but what if…” Kylo’s voice trails away, his eyes unfocused.

Ben puts a finger to Rey’s lips when she starts to speak, whispering, “Give him a moment, this is one of the ways he contributes.”

Kylo laughs, “Okay, first things first, we all need to get dressed. Jeans and tshirts, comfortable shoes and meet me in the entryway.” 

“We should have all that in the laundry room,” Matt states as he stands and walks out of the nest. Rey pounces on his back, legs wrapping her legs around his waist and they leave to look for clothes.

Kylo looks at Ben and whispers, “The solarium.”

Ben exhales then nods, following them upstairs to have a pair of jeans thrown at his head, but they’re Kylo’s and when he tries to slip them on, he’s unable to pull them up, he pushes them back and finds his own.

“Didn’t fit,” Kylo teases.

“I have thighs,” Ben smirks when Rey ogles his legs and so he turns so she can see his ass, winking at her over his shoulder. She laughs, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, the weight of her wound has her wound too tight.

It’s as he’s pulling the shirt over his head that he sees it, and he reaches to pull down the basket on the top shelf full of vibrant colors.

“Oh,” Rey gasps, running her fingers through the fabric.

“Great idea, brother mine,” Kylo grabs a scarf and pulls it around Rey’s eyes. “No peeking, kitten.” His brother then pulls her by the hand and leads her back to the kitchen waving at Ben to go ahead.

Ben loves the south wing. He remembers sitting in the sun and watching his Nana work. When they first reviewed the house, they had found most of the plants in the solarium dead and had them cut out. There was a single vine left, 1 tree and 2 small bushes in large pots. Everything else was empty, ready to be planted. The solarium is attached to the house by a sunroom where they used to curl up with a good book every Christmas. It had also been emptied, as had Nana’s office, with its own entrance to the solarium. Kylo was right, their wife deserved a space of her own in their home. 

He can hear Rey’s laugh coming down the hall and he turns to watch as Matt carries her down the 2 steps. Rey’s face turns towards the light streaming from the windows, and inhales, but when Matt steps down into the solarium, she stiffens in his arms. Her arms tighten around him as her face presses into his neck. 

Matt sits on the edge of one of the built in planters and starts to rock her gently. “Where are we Reyna, do you know?”

She shakes her head, keeping her face hidden.

“This is one of our favorite parts of the house, our Granddad built it for Nana when our mother was born.” Ben kneels and puts his head in her lap. “Rey.”

Her fingers are immediately in his hair… soothing them both. 

Kylo pulls the scarf off, and combs his fingers through her hair. “I have an issue with how the past several weeks have gone, it’s constant trips up and down the hill between our house and yours. I would like to,” he bends his lips to her ear, “have us all under one roof. Now you say the word, Kitten and I’ll pack up and move down to be with you.” Rey giggles into Matt’s neck. “I’m sure my brothers agree, although how we’re all going to fit in that tiny bed, I have no idea.”

“You agreed to be ours Rey, is it wrong to want you with us,” Matt asks with a bit of trepidation in his voice. 

That wakes their Reyna out of herself and she leans back to look in Matt’s face with concern. “I have a room upstairs.”

“Maybe we should let her redecorate, she’s creative like me,” Kylo quips.

“She can do that too, but first,” Ben stands, holding out a hand to her and helping her to her feet. “This wing is completely yours, like Kylo’s studio or Matt’s server room. You can invite us if you wish, but this space… this is just for you.”

Rey wanders the length of the solarium, her eyes roaming over the empty beds, she turns to ask a question to find that they have retreated to the sunroom. She’s smiling as she walks back to them and Ben feels the itch at the back of his neck settle. 

She steps up into the sunroom, looking around at the width and breadth, crossing as Kylo opens the double doors back up into the main house.

“This is an office, there’s storage across the main hall.” Kylo helps her up the steps and she crosses to the empty built in shelves then turns. 

“It occurs to me that I have not had any visitors up here yet, my sister hasn’t even seen my room.” Rey must notice them panicking because she holds up her hand. “Stop. It’s as much my fault as anyone’s. I’ve not wanted to share.”

Ben checks his watch and says, “It’s 11am now, we still have our packing boxes in the garage. Kylo can grab those and take you to the cottage, I’ll run and grab lunch for everyone and Matt can set up security for the empty building then help you pack.”

She turns to Matt. “Keep in mind that it might have a resident come spring, so nothing invasive: entry, windows and motion sensor but no cameras inside.”

“How about a motion sensor with a camera for when motion is detected only?”

Ben laughs as he watches Rey roll her eyes at his brother then shrug and concede, “Sure. Whatever.”

The sound of his laugh draws her attention and he gets lost in her eyes. “Can I have a moment with Ben, please?”

He’s so focused on her that he doesn’t see his brothers leave the room, just the feeling of her hand pulling him to the bay window, pushing him to sit on the seat. She pulls his arms up and around her and he is lost in the feel of her hands running up his biceps, shoulders then face. 

“Ben, I need you to listen to me. Are you listening?” She tilts her face down and kisses the tip of his nose. “Are you?”

He runs his hands up her back and pulls her closer concerned as tears well up in her eyes. “I’m listening.” The first tear falls, but he holds her gaze and waits.

“It is not your responsibility to be accountable for or to heal every hurt the rest of us have endured. I’m still trying to figure out how to… I mean I should have told you. I wanted to but…” 

Watching her struggle to put what she is feeling into words was something Ben could totally identify with, he was much more comfortable talking about contracts or the law. He tilts his head up and places his lips on hers, silencing her attempts and she sighs against his lips before kissing him softly.

“I’m so sorry, Ben,” she whispers against his lips.

He kisses the tears from her face. “You really are beautiful, my Lady. I only want to love you, the busy days, the ones where we lay around and whisper secrets, the days we laugh, the days we are sad. Call me selfish but, I want all the days, Reyna.”

She kisses him, laughing, pulling back to suck on his lower lip.

“I even want November the 17th,” Ben admits softly. “I want it to be the day my wife finally makes her home with me.”

“With us,” Matt grumbles from the doorway, Kylo smirking behind him.

“Identical triplets,” Ben growls and Rey laughs at the way they are co-opting each other’s usual lines. 

“Ready to go, Kitten. Matt called in an order for dinner this evening as well, so there's no rush. We have time.” He holds out his hand for her, smiling when she takes it.

She pauses at the door to look back at Ben and winks as she blows him a kiss.

“She’s right, you know,” Matt adds with a smirk. “Her pain and Kylo’s, we have to let them handle it themselves. Let me ask this, would you want her to feel any responsibility for what happened with Bazine, or try to fix the wound?”

Horror fills Ben but he quickly shakes it off. “I was an idiot. No, Rey has no responsibility there, but I have a feeling that she’ll have a definite opinion about fixing things.”

Matt barks a laugh, “Poor Bazine.”

Ben watches his brother leave and looks around the empty room wondering how Rey will fill it. He stops by his office for his keys and sees one of Rey’s blankets on the sofa, where she had curled up to read as he worked. In the kitchen, there are 4 coffee cups she had made herself when she went to pottery class sitting in the drainer. The end table in the great room has a pile of seed catalogs, cookbooks and fiber magazines. There are hints of her everywhere, and now she will be here fully. Kylo is right, they need to agree on a redecorating budget and a holiday budget. Thanksgiving is next week. He needs to ask… But first, he needs to get lunch, his lady has not eaten yet today and her needs come first.

Always.

____________

“Hey, don’t forget the loft,” Finn smirks as Rey moves to hit him.

“What loft,” Kylo pounces, seeing Rey’s mock distress as she sits on the floor and puts her face in her hands.

“I really hate you sometimes, Finn.” Rey pushes out her lower lip in a pout. “You are supposed to be on my side.”

Finn laughs and points up to an open area above the bathroom and kitchen, “I am on your side, Peanut. You are way too hard on yourself.”

Kylo eyes the landing, unable to figure out how to access it safely. _She climbs? I”ll spank her ass._

“Now boys, leave our girl alone. Finn you know how self-conscious she is, that was mean.” Rose to the rescue and Rey hugs her from behind then groans when Rose shifts the ladder away from the bookcase, murmuring traitor under her breath.

Kylo pulls her into his arms, “Do you want to go up and hand things down? I can hand you up some boxes and you can pack and tape them up.”

Rey hides her face in his chest and takes a deep breath then shakes her head. “No. Go up first, I’ll follow.”

He checks the ladder for stability and when satisfied climbs up, pausing to stare when he gains line of sight. “Oh Reyna,” he says in awe.

He hears a thump followed by a soft, “‘ouch, okay, he’ll do,” from Finn below him and chuckles as he lifts himself up into the space. There’s only about 5 feet of headroom, so he crawls into the middle and sits to look around, not sure where to start. The bags of wool hanging from an exposed beam, the spinning wheel hanging from a hook, the jars of what looks like homemade dyes, buckets, molds, piles of glass plates. There is no room to work up here, this was obviously just storage but…

He looks back at her, tears in his eyes. “My little artist.”

When she blushes, he reaches and pulls her into his lap. The shelf behind him has a bin of used acrylic tubes and brushes. “You paint too?”

She sighs, “I sometimes put flowers or birds on the furniture I upscale. Moving all of this is going to take forever. I’ve lived here for years and these are my winter projects.”

“She has more in the workshop,” Rose calls up.

Rey pouts again with a moan.

“There’s plenty of room to store all of this in the storage area I told you about,” Kylo admits as he reaches for a basket of deep violet fiber. “Without having to carry anything up and down that ladder.”

“That’s a beet dye,” Rey winces, biting her lower lip.

Kylo grasps her face, his thumb freeing her lip then kisses her. “Are you comfortable with me packing all of this and taking it home?”

Rey blinks, looking up into his face. “Home.”

He kisses her until she’s pliant in his arms. “Why don’t I pack this and you go work on your clothes?”

“Okay,” Rey whispers then climbs down half the ladder. “Finn, hand me the boxes and paper so Kylo can pack up my stuff.” She carefully makes stacks of all sizes of boxes along the edge, smiling as she climbs down.

Kylo starts with the largest box, taping the bottom and loading it halfway with wool, then carefully places her wheel in the nest then covers it with one of the bags from the ceiling, sealing the top. Then he starts on the piles of spun fibers, amazed by the variety of textures and colors. Some of what he’s seen around her farm makes sense now. He’s amazed at how gifted she is, she’s like a combination of him and Ben, strong sense of order, but then he finds… color.

He keeps an ear out below as the others come and go, listening to Finn and Rose claim movies, books and tools as they pack up Rey’s things. They really do fight like siblings. Listens when Matt comes in and Rey’s surprise when he finishes putting her new alarm system in 20 minutes. He’s examining the pattern in progress on a small loom when Ben pokes his head up telling him that it is time for lunch. He lifts the loom for his brother to see and Ben smiles with a nod of approval. 

“She fits us,” is all he says as he descends to the small kitchen to referee the debate between Rey and Matt.

“I don’t want to take everything. You have a fully stocked kitchen already, let’s just take what I use that you don’t have… except my cast iron. I want all my cast iron.” Rey’s hands are on her hips, totally unimpressed at Matt’s arms folded over his chest.

“The idea was to move all of you.” Matt’s in full stubborn mode and he isn’t about to budge, Kylo knows, but if anyone could cause him to bend… Finn is starting to get that worried look again. _Oh hell._

Rey however turns to her brother with a smirk. “Finn, what are we going to be using the cottage for in spring?”

Finn looks at Matt, then back to Rey, clearing his throat. “You want to provide housing for the new interns, like you were housed when you were learning.”

Matt’s posture doesn’t change a bit by Kylo can tell he’s having a moment. “Are you going to leave ALL the household items?”

Rey shakes her head, “Nope.” _Like Rose, she pops her consonants when you’re in trouble._ She points to a sealed box on the counter and Ben picks it up and carries it out to the truck. She jumps up to sit on the counter, opening her legs and crooking her finger at Matt.

It’s all Kylo can do to not laugh as his brother drops the act and shuffles over to her and they wrap around each other.

“This is all of me right here and you ARE taking me home tonight,” he hears her whisper.

“She needs to eat, Matt.” Kylo hands him a bag with 2 sandwiches, giving him an out. Matt doesn’t do well with his emotions on public display.

Rey pulls him to a wingback chair in a corner, then sits on his lap and unwraps a sandwich, holding it up for him to take a bite, looking at the size of his bite, then takes a bite, trying to match. Matt grabs the food from her, shaking his head, “Cast Iron?”

Rey swallows. “I collect it, I use the wood fireplace in winter.”

“So is there furniture you would like to take,” Ben asks, sitting on the floor to eat.

Rey looks around the room. “This chair, the cedar chest in my bedroom, and the coat rack… how about I pull what I’d like out of the cabinets in the kitchen and you can pack them.”

Matt finishes chewing slowly and Rey is blushing so something is going on but Kylo is not sure what. “What if I see a tool I’d like to use at home, can I pack it?” 

_Oh_

_OH!_

Those he’d like to see himself, he thinks as he climbs back up into the loft to hand down boxes to Ben and Finn. Ben keeps him in supplies and he’s continually amazed by every new discovery he uncovers. He can’t wait to set up an easel for her and let her go, maybe for Christmas. Hum. “We need a family meeting,” he calls down.

Finn looks up at him, “What’s that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like, when any of us think of something we need to discuss as a group, we call a meeting. Then we discuss it.”

“Why not just talk to each other,” Rose asks as she finishes packing up the things that Rey put on the counter.

Ben takes over, “There are 4 of us, several of which have focus issues. So we set aside a time to allow everyone to focus. We have an agenda, so no one is blind sided by topics. Actually, if everyone agrees there is one topic we can discuss now.” 

“What’s that?” Rey seals a box of blankets.

“Thanksgiving. Does your family have any traditions?” Ben says as Matt brings a box labeled “Tools” out of the bedroom, and walks straight out to his vehicle to set it in the passenger’s seat.

Over the next hour they share holiday traditions, laughing at stories of food disasters, embarrassing gag gifts and favorite treats. Everything Rey wants to bring home has been boxed, except the pile of glass plates that she uses to repair stained glass windows. Kylo is bagging up her hanging clothes then handing them out the door when he finds her safe.

“Rey, come here please,” he calls and his brothers come running, their eyes bulging at the size of it.

Rey peaks her head around the doorframe then smirks. “Yes,” she says barely holding in her laugh. “That’s staying here, it’s bolted to the floor.”

“What about the contents? Do you have weapons, Kitten?”

She crosses her arms over her chest, scrunches her nose then nods. “Yep.” _There’s that pop again._

“You need to unlock it so we can secure them at the house,” Ben says rather simply, looking her in the eye.

“Do I?”

“Reyna, this is a safety issue. You are legally responsible for any weapons you own. We can not leave them in an empty house, even with them being in a locked safe and a house with a security system. It’s a liability.”

Rey blushes, “Say that last part again.”

Ben looks confused but complies. “It’s a liability.”

She licks her lips then slips past all three of them to stand in front of her safe, covering the dial as she twists the wheel. They finally hear a click and she pulls the lever to open the door, then reaches in the gap between the safe and the wall to pull out soft cover cases. Matt takes the cases and he’s starting to drool so Kylo steps back to allow him access. _Of course she hunts, she’s self sufficient._

She starts handing out rifles first and Matt eyes keep getting bigger as he passes them to his brother to lay on the bed. In all, she has 5 rifles and 3 handguns of different calibers. When she tells Matt her bows are in the barn he pins her to the wall, kissing her deep.

By the time Kylo and Ben return from loading she’s back to shaking her head at Matt. “I still have plenty of meat in the freezer from the spring season, Parks and Rec had a severe overpopulation problem and called for a cull. So, no, I’m not going. If you want to hunt with me it’s going to be me hunting you in our own woods.”

“I still owe you for that.”

Rey bolts.

Matt closes his eyes, breathing deeply and asks, “Did she just…”

“She’s getting away,” Ben laughs as Matt races after her towards the barn.

“Are you guys always like this,” Rose asks, blushing. “I’ve never known Rey to be this… affectionate.”

Kylo shrugs, “I think she likes us.”

Ben stops, looking at Rose as if for the first time. “It just occurred to me that we might need to put in a security system for you, Miss Rose. With Rey up the hill and Finn sleeping over at Poe’s, you’ll be on the property by yourself.”

Kylo watches with glee as Rey’s siblings definitely do not look at each other but he could swear that Finn is blushing.

“That’s very sweet of you Ben, Thank you.”

Kylo looks at Ben.“I think we should have family dinner up at our house this week, the temperature is dropping and Rey wants to show her sister her bedroom.”

Rose claps her hands as Finn mumbles, “Finally.”

“DAMN IT, MATT”

They all exit the cottage to see Rey jumping up, trying to reach the shotgun that Matt has over his head.

“It has to be secured.” Matt is lifting a bow case into the back of her truck with his other hand.

“No, it stays in the barn, city boy. It’s for killing snakes.”

“You had it where Temri could reach it.”

“He’s killed the last 3 you jerk. Put It Back.” She pokes his chest and then storms back to the barn.

“She’s not scared of him at all is she?” Finn asks in amazement, absently slipping his arm around Rose and pulling her close.

“Why would she be scared of,” Ben cuts off as he assesses Rey’s siblings, turning to Kylo with one eyebrow raised. Kylo holds up his hands with a shrug then heads for the barn, grabbing the shotgun from Matt as he passes but Matt holds firm and glares at his little brother.

“She’s as methodical as you are, Matt. She doesn’t arbitrarily have something threatening laying around unless there is a reason. You are basically calling her stupid with this rant. Dig a hole, this will not end well for you.”

Matt lets go with a grimace.

When he finds her, Rey is shoveling shit out of a pen with a vigor he prefers in bed. “In our defense, you are completely correct in calling us city boys.”

She looks up to yell at him but stops when she sees he’s holding out the shotgun. 

“But I have something more important that must be cleared up right now.” He wraps his free hand around her, pulling her to him to look down into her upturned face. “Are there really snakes out here?”

Rey laughs.

“Do I need to show you how to use a shotgun, Kip.” She stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“You can if you want to, but weapons were covered in the self defense classes Granddad put us through.” Kylo trades her the shotgun for the shovel, making quick work of the stall.

“You took self defense classes, like karate?” There’s his girl, always eager for more information.

He watches as she puts the shotgun up on two pegs, high enough for Temri, but not for his foster siblings and holds out his hand for her. “Let’s walk, you can take me to this workshop you’ve not shown me yet.”

She takes his hand and they walk down the drive toward the farm entrance.

“When we were 6, someone tried to take Ben. We were at an event and a man came by, picked Ben up, covered his mouth and tried to walk away.”

Rey's eyes bulge, “But why…”

“Rey, we are Skywalkers.” Kylo drops all pretense, letting her see the full weight of legacy.

She swallows hard, brows furrowed. “How did you get him back?”

Kylo laughs, “You forget, there are 3 of us. Matt went feral and bit him and I went for his knees while screaming like a spider monkey. Our Grandfather took care of the rest. The man was put in prison. After that, we learned to be very aware of our surroundings and to defend ourselves.”

She pulls him toward the farm stand, opening the unlocked door and he looks around at shelves of honey, jelly and dried herbs. There’s a refrigerator with the price of eggs clearly marked on the front. Baskets of apples, pears and potatoes. By the door is a chalkboard with produce available and prices and next to it, a box with a padlock.

“People just come and grab things?”

“All week,” Rey says as she unlocks a door at the back.

“What if they don’t pay?”

Rey looks at him incredulously. “People are basically good out here, Kylo. If they can’t pay this week, they drop off money when they can. If they don’t,” she shrugs, “I’d rather feed them.”

Kylo memorizes the look on her face, that of the little girl who went to bed hungry, he needs to put it on paper later. She opens the door and he follows her into a large garage.

In the center of the room is a dining table with an intricate inlay top. “I took industrial arts in Middle School and wood shop in High School. I’d really like to leave the furniture upscale equipment down here.”

He looks around at her tools, having no idea what they are. “Okay.”

Rey’s arms come around his waist from behind. “Really?”

Kylo looks around again, “Rey, this looks like it’s set up this way for a reason. While I don’t get it yet, I can imagine it took forever. Besides, this is your shop, you can keep it here if you want to.” He turns in her arms, bending to kiss her soundly.

Rey hums against his lips, rubbing against the bulge in his jeans. “And what do you want?”

He cups her face, kissing her lips, her nose and her forehead then looks into her eyes. “I want to go back to the others, drive all your belongings up to the house, unload them into the garage, eat dinner and then make love to my wife.”

“Okay.”

___________

Rey pushes back from the table, the pot roast wasn’t as good as Matt’s but it was hot and filling. “My turn for dishes.” She grabs Ben’s empty plate and stacks it with hers, placing their cutlery on top. She up to her elbows in dish water when Kylo brings her the rest of the dishes. 

“I think we still have some chocolate cake if you want dessert,” he whispers into her ear not wanting to share.

She can’t help it, she laughs. She might be the youngest, but Kylo is definitely the baby. “No, I want a glass of wine and then Matt is going to give me a bath.”

She watches as Matt approaches with his empty plate in her periphery, rinsing and placing the dishes in the drainer. He drops the dishes straight in the water, then presses into her from behind and reaches up into the cabinet next to the sink for a wine glass. From the feel of him, he’s fully on board with washing her when she’s finished with the dishes. His hands grasp her hips and she can hear wine being poured into her glass as his lips kiss her shoulder and work up her neck. 

The moment she places the last fork in the drainer and pulls the plug draining the sink he picks her up bridal style to carry her to her room. He sets her on her feet at her dressing table and asks, “Bubbles?”

Rey shakes her head, “Salts please.” She empties her pockets and removes her watch, then pulls off her clothes, dumping them in the hamper.

The bath is already almost full. _Thank you, Ben._ Matt lifts her gently, placing her in the water then hands her the glass.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” Her eyes roaming him over the rim of her glass.

Matt crouches down by the bath. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“I’m a little frustrated with you, but I’m willing to let you fuck that out of me.”

Matt barks a laugh, then strips quickly before slipping in behind her. “I’m going to love you so good baby girl.”

She relaxes back into his chest enjoying the feel of his hands running over her skin. Her Matt is very tactile and she floats the mixture of hot water and alcohol melting all the remaining stress of her morning away. Her mind flashes little moments that she never wants to forget. Kylo looking at her beet dyed yarn in amazement, Ben sitting on her floor, Matt’s face with the box marked ‘tools’.

“Where are my tools, by the way?”

“We aren’t playing with those tonight,” he murmurs against her head, thrusting up against her back. He brings her glass to her lips, and she grabs it to drain the liquid.

She shifts to one hip turning to capture his mouth in hers and he quickly takes control until they are both out of breath.

“You are really here,” he breathes, gazing at her as if he’s afraid he’s dreaming.

“I’ve been here for weeks,” she chides with a grin.

His face falls a little as he kisses her again and she pushes back to take a closer look at him. _Someone hurt him._

She lays her face on his chest, tracing circles around his nipple with her fingertip. “Do you want to talk about it?” With Matt, she couldn’t look into his face and ask about emotional stuff, he’d feel attacked.

She feels him shake his head and looks up into his eyes, which are flecked with green tonight. “I want to take you to the range and watch you shoot.”

She laughs, “Why do you need a range? Let’s just set up some cans, city boy.”

“I am not going to live this down for a while, am I?”

“Nope.”

She loves the way he holds her so close that she rises and falls in the water with his breathing, it also makes it more noticeable when he stops.

“What is it,” she asks, looking up into his face with concern.

“I’m just wondering how my country girl will react to the city, Kylo has a show in a couple weeks.”

“I know, he gave me an invitation.” She smiles brightly remembering the eager look in Kip’s face when he’d placed the black envelope in her hand. “I have been to the city before, I went last year for my birthday when Maz took me to the theater, a friend of hers let us use her box. Have you ever seen _Pirates of Penzance_?”

Matt has a weird look on his face and he sits up, keeping his arms around her. “Have you by any chance met our mother?”

Okay, now Rey’s confused, remembering the disembodied voice from the phone. “Matt,” she cups his face in her hands, “I think I’d know if I met a Senator, I did vote for her, the guy running against her didn’t know the difference between a tangerine and an orange.”

“Maz is an old friend of our parents Rey, are you sure?”

“Is she sure about what,” Ben asks obviously fresh from a shower, bringing her robe.

“Matt thinks I’ve met the Senator.”

“Not for long, she just announced she’s retiring. What brought this on?”

“I’m pretty sure Reyna was in the Skywalker box for Pirates for her birthday a couple months ago.” Matt is looking at his brother meaningfully.

Ben sits on the edge of the bath, “When is your birthday, sweetheart?”

“May 23rd,” she says in unison with Matt and she shrinks at the wariness that rises in Matt’s face.

Matt stands and helps her out of the bathtub, handing Ben a towel as he dries himself swiftly then wraps the towel around his hips, heading for the door. He grabs the door frame then pushes off with a growl, returning to her to lift her face to his, “Baby, I’ll be right back, I need to go yell at my mother and then I’m going to nail you.” He kisses her possessively then turns grumbling under his breath all the way down the hall.

“See, he’ll be back.” Ben shakes his head ruefully with a low chuckle.

“I take it that you were offered tickets for that night?” Rey’s head is spinning.

“Pirates of Penzance is Kylo's favorite, Mom said Maz was bringing a foster kid, sure but said Maz asked for us specifically.”

“Sounds like Maz was the one matchmaking,” she admits, pulling on her robe.

Ben smirks, “They were probably in cahoots.”

“Cahoots? Is that the legal term,” Rey laughs.

“No, the legal term is Conspiracy.” _Okay, why is legal Ben so hot?_

She wraps her arms around him, “Have you ever role-played Ben?”

He leads her to bed, pushing his robe off his shoulders then pulls her down with him to the mattress. “What did you have in mind?”

Rey folds her arms over his chest, resting her head against them to look up into his face. “You in a suit, cross examining a hostile witness, trying to get me to crack, but it’s the end of the day, so the judge calls a recess and you’re sure I have the information you need to break your case wide open so you follow me home to convince me to share with you.”

Ben flips her under him, his mouth on her neck. “What else?”

“You could be a college professor and I need your class to graduate but I’m looking for extra credit.”

She wraps her legs around his hips as he groans against her, pushing fingers into her dripping core. “Or… you could be the CEO and I’m your assistant and I misspelled the name of a major client.”

He lifts, looking at her straight in the eye, “We are doing that one in the new office.”

Rey wraps her head around his neck. “Oh? When are we christening your new office?”

“You make it sound like it's going to be a one time thing,” Kylo says, rubbing a towel over his hair as he climbs on the bed. “I say we clear the building for an… inspection and go room by room. Matt is yelling.”

Ben rolls and Kylo kisses her softly then all of them look to the door at the sound of a slamming door.

Matt stomps in, crawls straight up the middle of the bed to cover Rey as his brothers laughingly make room. There’s a fiery amusement in his eyes as he lowers his head to kiss her, lifting one of her legs to give him purchase as he slams inside her in a single stroke. “Welcome home, baby.” He lifts to his knees, grabs her hips and proceeds to hammer into her as she cries out, reaching for them.

Ben takes her hand, kisses her palm then spits on it, pushing her fingers around his cock then thrusts into her fist.

Kylo kisses her mouth then kneels up offering her his cock and she suckles the head greedily, moaning at the taste of him.

“Ben,” Matt growls.

Ben reaches under her for her clit and moans in her ear, “Cum Reyna, Cum home.”

Matt clenches his jaw as he rides her through her orgasm then roars his release as he pulls out to paint her skin as theirs, his hands rubbing it into her flesh.

“I’m going to need another bath,” Rey laughs.

“Not yet.” Ben's voice is tight as he pulls her body under his, looking deep into her eyes as he slides into her. Holding his weight on his elbows and forearms as his hips grind into her he whimpers, “Home is not a building Rey, it's the ones who love you. You are so loved.” His kisses are soft, even as his thrusts become more and more forceful, “Let us be your home.”

Rey clutches him to her, but she can't get close enough and suddenly she’s crying out, “Please.”

Ben wraps one arm around her hips, the other around her back and lifts to a kneeling position, turning to press her back into a hot chest as a hand grabs her ass and squeezes.

“Let’s go for three fingers tonight,” Matt moans in her ear as he starts rubbing her asshole with lube. Matt works her back as Ben slows his motion in and out of her cunt.

“The way she’s rippling up and down my cock is delicious. Feel good, Sweetheart?”

Rey gasps as Matt adds the second finger, he’s been working on her ass for weeks, getting her ready for them and she’s so ready to feel him there. He had her begging in tears just 4 days ago but had finished them both by diving into her pussy, kissing her softly and promising it would happen soon. “Please, I need…”

“We know, Kitten. Don’t worry, we are going to take care of you,” Kylo encourages, kissing her temple.

Matt adds more lube to his fingers, and two slip in so easily he growls, “Oh my sweet baby girl, doing so so good. I can feel Ben thrusting up into you, doesn’t he feel nice?”

She shudders, on edge again. “So good, Ben.” She pulls his mouth to her and pushes her tongue past his lips to capture his tongue and suck gently as he pulses his release into her. “Oh Ben, so good.”

Her body is shaking, wanting release, but if there’s one rule she’s definitely learned in the past few weeks, it’s that she better not orgasm when there’s anything in her ass without permission. Her men seemed quite intrigued with how she’d gotten herself off before them and demanded their due. She was only allowed to masterbate in front of one of them and anal orgasms were only at thier express command.

“Bring me that little cumpot of yours Kitten,” Kylo says as he lays back against the pillows.

Matt actually flexes his bicep, helping to lift her off of Ben then pushes her to Kylo with the pump of his fingers, she bends over Kylos chest as he scissors his fingers in and out of her ass, whimpering in need. “Mount up Baby, then you get 3 and what’s after 3 fingers?”

Kylo has to lift her astride his hips and down his cock, a deep sigh escaping his mouth as she bottoms out and melts against his chest. He grabs her hips and holds her still for Matt, who is squirting more lube on his fingers and then adds some to his dick.

The burn of the three fingers returning to her hole has Rey begging intelligibly and reaching for Ben, “Please.”

Ben looks totally enamoured of her aroused state but leans forward to offer her his mouth and she drinks off his lips as she squeezes Kylo with her kegels.

“Oh shit, you gotta hurry up Bro. She’s going to have me coming before we get started.” Kylo is gritting his teeth trying to hold out, Rey fingers in his hair and pulling.

Matt pulls her up and nibbles on her ear, “We ready baby girl?”

He doesn’t give her a chance to answer, just pushes her back down to Kylo, removes his fingers and pushes his head inside.

Kylo watches her face and she knows she’s blinking, it doesn’t feel like she thought it would and she turns her head to tell Matt when he gently pushes. She gasps, clinging to Kylo and says, “That’s not silicone.”

Matt kisses her shoulder while his brothers chuckle. “That’s about half, you okay?”

“Can you fuck me with just that for a minute before you push further?”

Matt bites her shoulder, “Okay but the second you start to cum, I’m pushing further.”

Matt slides in and out of her, the friction causing her to shake as she holds back, wanting all of him. “More.”

He pushes deeper, coming to a barrier and she can hear the smile in his voice, “Look out baby, just going to loosen this valve and then you’re mine.”

“Ours,” Ben mumbles. 

“Identical triplets, and apparently we are all bigger than baby girl’s rectum so…” He keeps gently nudging until the opening expands and he sinks into rest his balls against her hole. He reaches around and presses on her abdomen, “Feel us baby, you are stuffed. Ben, she needs something in her mouth.”

Kylo grabs her hips tighter, bouncing her on them both and she reaches for Ben, pushing her mouth down so quickly that he has to grab her by the hair to keep from choking, his other hand gripping his dick to prevent her from going down too far.

She feels like she should scream as her release hits her, but instead, she melts, letting go of everything but her men.

Ben laughs, now familiar with the way she drops so easily to subspace. “So good, Sweetheart, that’s right you let us take care of you. We have you.” Then he starts to thrust in between her lips, precum leaking onto her tongue.

She’s not sure who cums first, or second or even there’s a third. It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t have to worry, they have her.

She’s _warm_.

She sips water offered to her.

_Chocolate_

_Someone is rocking me._

She hears someone whispering about changing the sheets. “I want to sleep with Ben in his room.”

She feels lips on her head and opens her eyes to see Matt looking into her face, “Hi.”

She smiles up at him and whispers, “Thank you, Matthew.”

His eyes are so soft, looking down into hers that she starts to tear up. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I feel it.” She tugs on his shoulder until he bends to kiss her good night and she relaxes into his mouth with a sigh.

She feels a finger tracing her jaw and turns to see Kylo smiling at her. “Feeling better?”

She tries to think of a reason she wouldn’t be perfect at the moment and then she remembers the date, but she’s so surrounded by love that her inner child reaches for them and before she knows it her arms are wrapped around Kylo’s neck and she’s balling. She can feel Ben and Matt behind her, each kissing a shoulder.

Present.

Hers.

Eventually the tears slow and Ben hands her a tissue to blow her nose, and then another, and another.

“Ben is going to give you some ibuprofen.” Kylo’s voice is soft in her ear.

“And you need to drink a couple bottles of water,” Matt adds.

“I think some more chocolate too.” Ben sounds happy to know what to add to her sub drop.

“You did that on purpose,” Rey grumbles into Kylo’s neck.

“I did, Kitten, holding this in is hurting you. It’s time to let go of letting our past affect our present and our future. Ben was right earlier, we are very selfish. We want all the days, even today… and now it’s ours.”

“No more facing it alone ever again.” Matt nips her shoulder.

“This is not a one way thing, Rey. We are hoping you’ll stand with us on our bad days too,” Ben admits softly.

“Add it to the Family Meeting agenda. We list all the potential bad days.” Rey leans back then kisses Kylo’s lips gently. “I love you, Kip.”

“And I, you, my kitten.”

She leans back into Ben and sighs as he pulls her into his lap then lifts, carrying her bridal style towards the door.

“Good night,” Rey calls back over Ben’s shoulder as he takes her to his room.

_________

He’s not as experienced as his brothers, but watching Rey melt between them makes him want to learn everything. He has enjoyed the rhythm they had established the first couple of weeks, but this is new. She’s asked to stay in his room. Why? Why now?

He carries her straight into the shower, setting her down on her bench. He takes care of every inch of her from her hair, to her cum soaked chest. He even carefully washes her ass, laughing when she blushes.

He sets her on his counter to dry her hair and hands her a new toothbrush. They don’t speak, just an unending battery of soft touches, kisses and looks. Then he carries her to bed.

He pulls the covers over her, then reaches for the light, pulling her close in the darkness.

“You are so warm,” she admits sleepily as she cuddles closer. He tries to angle his hips away from her, but she’s pulling his flush and he feels her chuckle. “I’m yours Ben, if you need me.”

“You’re exhausted, beloved. Sleep.” He kisses her forehead.

“I don’t mind if you want to when I sleep, remember? As long as you don’t mind waking to me reciprocating.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Sleep. I need to process today for a bit and then if I’m still awake I’ll take care of myself.”

“In me, Ben,” She tries to sound firm, but her yawn destroys the effect.

“Yes, My Lady.”

He can’t remember a day he felt so victorious . Their wife is now home, permanently. Well, her stuff was here. He still wasn’t sure how her farm schedule and theirs would mesh, particularly when they have no choice but to goto the city for extended periods of time. But those problems are for later, he is happy, here in his little cocoon.

He slips from bed to turn on the bathroom light and crack the door, then returns to nuzzle at her breasts, sucking on one lush nipple and then the other before kissing his way down to her clit.

Her breathing is steady, her body relaxed as he laps at her core enjoying the fluids that flow from her even in her sleep. He crawls up her and slides in one smooth long stroke, cradling her body to him. Her breath catches and she murmurs in her sleep before relaxing with a sigh. Not wanting to inhibit her breathing he rolls onto his back, draping her body over him and rubbing her back as he rocks her gently.

He thinks of the way Kylo had been in awe of the fabric she was making and how Matt had gotten turned on by her hunting gear. She really does fit all of them. For him, it had been when he packed her office and he’d found her filing system in her closet. Apparently, the mess on her desk was just the weekly issues vying for her attention. 

_Role Playing, she wants to role play._

He had almost cum just listening to her suggestions.

He hugs her closer, patting her hair as he rocks her over him. He can feel the pull on his balls and he’s almost disappointed that he’s going to finish until he realizes he doesn’t have to, so he stops.

He pulls the covers up over her shoulders to keep her warm and allows himself to drift until he’s back in control then starts to rock her again, enjoying the feel of her sliding over him, the way her body is pliant, the way her breathing hitches… occasionally when he presses up he gets a little moan.

He loses track of time, working himself to the edge then stopping 5-6 times before he miscalculates and spills into her. Then he milks himself, pushing her up and down on him until he’s whimpering with over sensitivity.

He rolls keeping her close to him as he slips out and catches his breath, his eyes heavy and he drifts off, smiling at how much he’s in love with his wife.

He wakes on the verge of orgasm, his hand lowering to her hair as she sucks on the top of his dick. Her little hand is gripping his cock, keeping him out of her throat, but that’s not why he’s thrusting his hips chasing her lips as he tries to hold back his orgasm.

It’s the two fingers she has pressed deep into him that are lifting up against his prostate. He knows exactly what she’s doing because they’ve done it before, talking through their explorations, but it wasn't like this.

“Please, My Lady.”

She lifts her eyes to his, please with what she sees because she nods. “Go ahead.”

He feels her press that little knot harder and he’s erupting all over his chest and he doesn’t seem to stop. She pumps him with her other hand, her little tongue catching what drips down his shaft, slowly removing her fingers from him as the fluid ceases to flow.

She licks him clean, picking up the last stream on her tongue and offering it to him. He cups her face and feeds from her mouth, totally freed by the choice that as long as they both agree, there is no such thing as taboo.

“My turn to wash you, husband.” She takes him by the hand and leads him to the shower, taking care of him as he had her the night before and he enjoys every minute of it. 

“How do you feel this morning, wife?”

She smiles, turning off the water and reaching for a towel. 

“I’m good. Thank you, Ben.”

They stand side by side at the sink, brushing their teeth and glancing at each other, only to look away when the other notices.

Rey’s stomach growls and Ben laughs. “Time to get your breakfast.”

“Lunch,” Rey admits with a laugh. “It’s almost noon.”

Ben blinks, “What? Why'd you let me sleep so late?”

Rey shrugs, “The last time I peaked at the clock it was 3:17am and you weren’t finished yet. I thought you could use the rest before family dinner tonight.”

She goes to his drawers and throws him a set of boxer briefs, sweatpants and a white shirt that stretches across his pecks.

“I’ll see you downstairs,” She whispers as she stands on tip toes to kiss him then opens the door and walks to her room, naked.

He sticks his head out to watch her until her door closes and then glances behind him to see Kylo standing at the top of the stairs with his mouth open.

“You’ve seen her naked before.”

“Not walking in the hall. In the bathroom, my studio, her bedroom… this has possibilities Ben.” Kylo grins. “Lunch is ready.”

Ben ducks back into his room to slip on some socks and loafers and bumps into a now dressed Rey on her way to the kitchen.

She grabs his hand and they descend. Rey is all smiles as she declares, “It’s so good to be home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
